


Hold Me Down (& Make Me Scream)

by Minxchester



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Half-Dressed Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Partially-Dressed Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Submission, Teasing, The Impala (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: “'You really wanna give him a show, angel?'"





	Hold Me Down (& Make Me Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> Officially the shortest installment of Criminal ever, if I'm not mistaken. But Dean started muttering at me about car sex, and it has been WAY too long since I updated.
> 
> I am sorry for that, my loves--my girlfriend and I are working on an incredible Harry Potter multi-chapter fic, and it's going so well, I'm so proud. :D

After moving on from New Orleans, they drifted northwest to Lafayette, stopping outside of the city and getting themselves a room at a podunk highway-side motel. Dean wanted a few days to decompress between their Mardi Gras fun, and getting back to work. And besides that, the Impala needed a little good old-fashioned TLC, and Dean preferred handling that on his own than by going to any auto shop.

The motel was ideal, tucked away off of a dirt road and with only a convenience store and gas station within walking distance. There were enough guests’ cars to indicate that it wasn’t a complete hellhole, but not so many that they’d have many neighbors. Cas got booked them a room with two king beds, then drove into town to pick up the car maintenance supplies that Dean wrote down for him.

Dean parked the Impala underneath a large, shady tree behind the front lobby in order to work on her. He was bent over under the opened hood when footsteps drew his attention, and he spotted Cas making his way over to him along the little covered walkway that led back to the rows of rooms.

The brunette was wearing a tattered pair of Dean’s jeans and a tank top, which was eye-catching enough, and he approached Dean with a sauntering pace that had the blonde man closing the car hood with a smirk. He scrubbed the traces of grease from his hands, tossing the rag aside and hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Cas’ jeans when he reached him.

“You got a smug look on your face, angel,” he murmured, tugging him in for a kiss, and Cas grinned against his lips. “What’ve you got up your sleeve, hm? Lookin’ more like a _ fallen _ angel, smirking like that." Trailing his fingers down Cas’ bare arms, Dean hummed. “Your non-existent sleeve, that is.”

Cas chuckled, lifting a condensation-sweating bottle of lemonade into view. He took a long sip, then leaned back to prop his hips against the hood of the car, pulling at Dean until the younger man let himself be drawn into a longer, much more sugar-sweet kiss.

He enjoyed it for a moment, licking over Cas’ pliant lips and then inside, tasting the lemonade’s tartness on his teeth and feeling Cas leisurely humping forward against him, rutting their clothed cocks together. Dean planted his hands on Cas’ hips, controlling the movements, reminding his boy with the light flexing of his fingers that he owned it all--his freedom, his motion, his pleasure. Cas ducked his head to nuzzle into Dean’s throat, panting quietly as he surrendered to the authoritative hold.

Dean’s eyes drifted past his lover, and he paused. Cas felt the stillness pass through his body, and he matched it, waiting for Dean to speak. “There a reason that the hotel clerk just rolled his chair over to the office window, and is now eyein’ your ass like it’s a fresh-cooked steak?”

Cas leaned back just enough for Dean to see his face, which was now wearing a mildly mischievous expression. “Might have attracted his interest when I checked us in yesterday,” he admitted, quirking an eyebrow. “He, uh, made it pretty clear that he’d have been happy to take me up on it if I’d have offered him a taste.”

That had Dean letting out a low, playful growl, dropping his hand to squeeze the other man’s ass roughly. He didn’t let the clerk see that Dean knew he was there, but he certainly had no issue with asserting his claim for the other man’s benefit.

“This your way of askin’ permission to go after a new playmate, boy?” he asked, his tone light. Dean was a possessive bastard and unashamed of it, but he would never be cruel. If Cas wanted somebody else, with or without Dean’s participation, then Dean’s ownership did not extend to enslaving him. He might be the brunette’s Master, but that was only as long as that was what Cas wanted.

Cas merely rolled his eyes, completely at ease. “Ha. _ Scott _ in there is definitely not my type. But...” he added, then trailed off.

Dean arched his eyebrows, waiting, and Cas smirked as he leaned in to trail a line of kisses along the underside of Dean’s jaw, his voice lowering to a whisper. “I am still prepped from our last round...I wasn’t naughty, I promise, just checked that I was good and loose enough...”

“Well, then.” Dean didn’t need it laid out any more clearly. He pounced at once, ignoring the bottle of lemonade as it slipped from Cas’ hold under the force of Dean pinning him back against the car hood. Dean growled against his mouth, nipping lightly at the swollen, sugary curve of Cas’ bottom lip. “You been feelin’ neglected, angel? That why you’re out here demandin’ to get fucked for that boy’s entertainment?”

His boy just laughed, hooking a leg easily around Dean’s waist as he ground back against him. “Oh, I’m more than well-enough looked after, Master,” he promised in a throaty purr. “But I’m also completely insatiable for you...and I’m aching after fingering myself just enough to make sure I can take your cock right here and now...”

Dean’s hand flew to the front of Cas’ jeans, yanking them open and then reaching around to slide his hand down the back, tracing his fingers down the crack to find Cas as open and slick as promised. His eyes cut past Cas; the clerk, Scott, clearly assumed that they had no idea he was watching. He was leaning back in the rolling chair now, rubbing his groin openly, his expression twisted with pleasure and yearning as he watched Dean’s hand hungrily.

“You really wanna give him a show, angel?” Dean murmured, chuckling.

Cas just whimpered, rocking against him needfully. “It’s not--about him at all, you know it isn’t. It’s, fuck, it’s you, always you--please, Master?”

Snorting a laugh, Dean withdrew his hand; but before Cas could even whine in protest, Dean had him twisted around and shoved forward over the car hood. He kicked his boy’s feet a little wider apart, grinning as Cas groaned deeply while Dean began grinding leisurely against his ass. “He still lookin’ baby?”

“Y-yeah--yes, he’s--”

“Still touchin’ himself, too?”

The noise that Cas let out was desperate and breathless. “Yes, Master--his hand’s inside his pants, now--”

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the undone jeans, Dean yanked them down just enough to expose Cas’ bare ass, then freed his own erection in order to rut against the lube-slick line crack. Dean reached one hand up, grabbing a good handful of Ca’s hair, tugging until the brunette was pulled as upright as he could manage to hold himself while being humped so roughly.

“You wanted to show off, angel--push your shirt up, play with those pretty tits for me--” Dean panted, his smirk audible in his tone.

Cas groaned brokenly, unsteadily pushing his shirt up until one nipple was exposed, and he pinched and rolled it roughly between his fingers the way that Dean knew he liked it best. He risked a quick glance; their voyeur was jerking his cock freely now, rocking a little in his chair as he watched them eagerly.

Lining his cock up, Dean slammed inside of his lover in one hard thrust, and Cas arched up onto his toes at once with a shout of ecstasy as he was filled so deeply.

“Bet you your desk clerk isn’t the only one watching, angel,” Dean purred, and Cas whimpered at the taunting suggestion. “With how noisy you always get when you’re fucked, beautiful...probably got every guest stayin’ in this shithole peering out their curtains, watchin’ you take my cock...”

He smirked, one hand sliding up to cup Cas’ chin and forcing him to turn back towards Dean just enough for a messy, biting kiss. “How many fans do you think you got? A dozen dicks and pussies, achin’ and drippin’ and wishing they could be you or have you...”

“Th-they can watch all they want--but they’ll never get to t-touch me--”

Dean’s hand moved to his throat, bowing Cas’ body back more dramatically, so that the clerk would clearly be able to see Cas’ fingers as they plucked unsteadily at his nipples, and his cock bouncing obscenely against his belly as Dean slammed into him over and over again.

“Do you think he’s imaginin’ being in my position?” Dean whispered into his ear, making Cas moan desperately. “Think he’s fuckin’ his fist and wishin’ that it was your tight ass clenchin’ around his dick? Or would he be a subby bitch, too? Maybe he wants to kneel in front of you for me and feel you come all over his face as I fuck it out of you--”

Cas let out a broken, keening cry, slamming his hands against the car hood for stability as Dean’s thrusts forcibly pushed him up onto his toes, over and over again. “Please--Master, c-can I, please--”

“Come for me, angel.”

The submissive man shattered, coming in streaks across the Impala’s hood, clamping down hard enough to make Dean snarl nearly-incoherent curses as he climaxed as well, continuing to thrust until his orgasm eventually receded.

Then without pulling out, he pushed Cas’ upper body down again. “Clean up your mess, sweetheart. I just got Baby all prettied up.”

Cas whimpered and obeyed, dropping forward at once to lick up his own release without letting Dean’s softening cock slip out of him. Dean took a quick peek through his lashes; if the clerk hadn’t gotten off from watching Cas come untouched, then he certainly had at seeing the brunette so eagerly lapping up his own mess. Dean smirked, waiting until Cas pushed himself back upright a little, keeping his mouth open and thrusting his tongue out to show that he hadn’t swallowed yet.

“That’s my good boy.” Dean eased out of him slowly, leaving Cas bent over the hood with his pants still around his thighs as Dean moved around to grab one of their plugs from inside of the car. Sucking it to get it slick, Dean returned to Cas’ side, working it into his hole before reaching up to nudge his mouth shut. “Now, angel.”

Cas swallowed promptly; when Dean gestured permission, he turned around fluidly and sank to his knees, his ass still bared so that his plugged hole was now nice and visible for the clerk’s viewing pleasure as Cas leaned forward. He licked Dean’s cock clean, then eased his Master’s briefs and jeans back up.

Looking down at him with a pleased hum, Dean nodded toward their room door, about twenty feet from where the Impala was parked, and gave Cas a challenging little smirk. “Why don’t you go and ask Sammy if he’d like to add a second load to your pussy, baby? Don’t want to leave you feelin’ at all empty after you put on such a good show...”

Cas blinked compliantly, then waited for a moment longer; Dean just let his grin widen, knowing exactly what his pet thought that he was going to get. “That’s the only instructions you need, angel.”

Cas’ eyes darkened with arousal and delicious humiliation, and he smiled back at Dean as he nodded, ever perfectly obedient to his Master’s wishes. He eased to his feet and then turned to start walking, his ass still bare and cock out. When he reached their room he looked back at Dean one last time with a cheeky grin before he disappeared inside.

Dean watched him go, then let his eyes flick around over the room windows facing him on this side of the motel building. He didn’t see any curtains twitching, but Dean didn’t doubt that Cas’ usual volume had attracted some attention.

Doing up his own jeans, Dean picked up the spilled lemonade bottle and tossed it into the overflowing trash bin outside of the lobby. He stepped inside, enjoying the air conditioning against his flushed and sweaty skin, and sauntered over to the corner to slip a few dollars into the vending machine and buy a fresh drink.

As he left the lobby, Dean looked over his shoulder at Scott and winked, enjoying the squeak of shock and flustered muttering that followed him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott's not super relevant. I just picked a random side character from Spn. <3 But if y'all wanted to see him again, I guess that's discussable.


End file.
